


Wincest Story (Smut)

by caitlin_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_winchester/pseuds/caitlin_winchester





	Wincest Story (Smut)

Sam walked up to the door of the house in which the Halloween party was taking place.  
Dean had dropped him off here and drove off in the Impala.  
Sam was very surprised that Dean had even agreed to let him go, he was only sixteen and Dean was extremely protective.  
His hockey mask covered his face and he wore white T-shirt and jeans, no one could tell who he was at the time.  
Once he got inside he met up with a few friends and they began to screw around, playing beer pong and joking about each other's costumes.  
"Bro I would so bang her", Sam's friend said pointing to a girl in lingerie with bunny ears and stilettos.  
She apparently heard it because she turned around and sucker punched him in the stomach causing him to throw up.  
One of their friends was the DD so he took the puking guy and a few others who were already severely drunk home.

Sam was left alone in the living room with a cup of beer in his hand and his hockey mask down.  
No one here knew him and he hadn't taken off his mask all night so no one had seen his face.  
Suddenly a girl ran up to him wearing a very tight dress and cat ears, she said that they had started a game of spin the bottle and they needed him to come play.  
He obliged letting the girl drag him all the way to the circle of people and sitting down.  
A guy had set his empty whisky bottle in the middle and stepped back to let one of the girls talk.  
"Okay here are the rules, I will spin first and whoever it lands on will spin next and whoever they land on will be the person they spend ten minutes in the closet with, gender doesn't matter. If you refuse you have to chug an entire bottle of whiskey".  
They all nodded and they played a few rounds, a couple people had gone by the time the bottle landed on Sam.  
He sighed and put his hand on it, spinning it hard.  
To his surprise it landed on a guy in a bandana and sunglasses who stood wordlessly and walked into the closet without fighting it.  
Sam followed closely, his face reddening at the people's stares.  
When the doors were finally closed it all happen in a heartbeat the guy he felt he somehow knew had ripped off his bandana and glasses and gotten centimeters away from Sam.  
He ripped off Sam's hockey mask and slammed their lips together, his tongue intertwining with Sam's.  
He loved it and leaned right back into the kiss, letting the person wrap his arms around his own waist and pull him tight.  
When they pulled apart Sam was in shock and he could tell his partner was smiling.  
"Damn Sammy I've always wanted to kiss those lips but that was better than I had hoped", Dean's voice came from the other.  
Sam felt his heart shoot up into his throat, "Dean what the fuck man".  
"Oh come on Sammy I know you enjoyed it".  
"I-", Sam said, "It's so wrong though".  
Dean pulled him close again, "Well we still have three minutes to be wrong together so let's use them".  
He pulled Sam in and kissed him slowly, their bodies grinding together, their tastes mixing as one.


End file.
